


winning streak

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [223]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Arcades, Drabble, Fluff, Friendly Bickering, M/M, competitive boyfriends, date, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ryuji has won the forth arcade game in a row.





	winning streak

“Heh, I won again.” Ryuji happily said, pride in his voice as he stood in front of the arcade game beside Akira. The screen on his side lit green with the words “PLAYER ONE WINS”, showing that he had bet Akira, for the fourth time in a row today, a new record. He really had spent so many hours practicing that game “Told you I was good at this game. You never had a chance to begin with.”

Akira just smiled, before putting his arm on Ryuji’s shoulder, already ready with a comeback. Going to the arcade probably wasn’t the best idea for a date, since both boys were extremely competitive. Neither would let a challenge go, and Akira was no exception, he needed to win, especially since Ryuji has mentioned this. But before more games, he was going to tease him a bit.

“Heh, funny coming from the person that I had to revive five times last time with entered the Metaverse.” he taunted back, and then patted his shoulder lightly, “I know everyone don’t have strong personas and all, but it was pretty sad to watch.”

Ryuji immediately got defensive, no one was allowed to insult Kidd, he was the best persona ever.

“Hey, me and Captain Kidd just had a rough day, that’s all. Also, you don’t count at all since you have more than one persona, and you just discard the weaker ones when you get a better one, instead of putting in time to train. It’s lazy, and it’s cheating.”

“According to who? There’s no rules when it comes to personas last time I checked.”

“According to me.” Ryuji said before laughing. “You effin bastard.”

“Well, this effin bastard is hungry. Wanna go to Big Bang Burger? But we are coming back, because we are not going home until I beat you.”

“You had me at burgers.”


End file.
